Two Hearts Become One
by disneylove89
Summary: This is the story of Belle and Adam's wedding night. Plenty of fluff, but pay attention to the rating, it's there for a reason! Read and review, please!


_This is the story of Belle and Adam's wedding night. While not exactly a sequel to my other story 'A Change In Me,' I suppose it is very much related to them. Fluff abound, but plenty of graphic, too. So if you're not of age,_ don't read_! I'd hate to think I single-handedly destroyed your innocence. But if you are of age, don't be afraid to let me know what you think. This is the first time I've ever written something like this, so I'd like to know if I failed miserably or not._

* * *

Belle's POV

Belle stood on the balcony outside the ballroom in the arms of her love, watching the stars shimmer above them. She could hardly believe it: she was at last wed to Adam, her Beast, her love. And now soon to be her lover. Belle shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around Adam's waist, her emotions overwhelming her as she imagined what might happen later that night.

"Are you cold?" Adam asked and she shook her head in reply. He seemed so concerned for her, his new wife, and it warmed her heart. How far they had come in less than a year. An enchantment broken, a love won through impossible circumstances, and a future filled with new adventures just waiting for them.

"I wonder if Papa and Mrs. Potts are still in the ballroom," Belle said, resting her head on Adam's shoulder. The wedding party had disintegrated, but her father and Mrs. Potts, whom had been spending much of their time together since Papa had moved into the castle after the enchantment's end, had still been dancing together in the ballroom. Adam turned to look through the massive windows behind them, keeping her in his arms as he did.

"Looks like they've gone," he confirmed and turned back to her. "Do you want to go? I mean, are you tired?" Belle looked up at him and could feel her cheeks burning, and even in the darkness she could see his face was equally as red.

"Let's go," she said and took his hand. His fingers curled around her own, warm and comfortable. There was a time when his entire hand overwhelmed hers, when her hand barely filled the tip of one of his fingers. Now his hands were more of an equal size to her own, no longer overwhelming hers but still large enough to comfortably embrace her hand. Belle's blush deepened as she imagined impulsively what else his hands might embrace that night.

Adam led her up to the West Wing and Belle internally remarked how odd it felt to not be returning to the room she had occupied since she arrived at the castle last autumn. She felt her heart beat faster as she realized, not for the first time, where she would be sleeping that night.

"Did you eat enough at dinner?" Adam asked as they walked.

"I did, thank you," Belle replied and frowned; the conversation was awkward and strained. It was as if they were strangers now, talking with difficulty of simple things like dinner. "Adam?" She stopped walking and Adam did the same, turning to her with an expression of worry on his face. "I hope you're room is clean. I'd rather not trip over any broken furniture this time." As she hoped, Adam chuckled and the tension between them was gone.

"The enchantress cleaned up for me when the curse was broken," Adam assured her as they continued walking. "I did a lot of damage to it after you left to find your father, but she set it straight, and I've managed to keep it in order since then." Belle tried not to think about the pain she had caused him that night, almost a year ago now; the howl she heard as she rode into the forest echoed once more in her ears and tore at her heart. _Everything worked out_, she reminded herself fiercely and took a better grip on Adam's hand.

Too soon, the doors of the West Wing stood before them and Belle's nerves returned. But she was successfully distracted as she was unexpectedly lifted into the air to nestle safely in Adam's arms. The full skirts of her silver and white wedding dress completely swallowed Adam's left side and she giggled as she dislodged a fold of her dress that had caught on Adam's ear.

"Thanks," he said with a grin and went to open the massive door to the West Wing. He paused, however, and Belle saw that opening the door while she was in his arms would be difficult to manage. She was unwilling to leave the comfortable recline of Adam's arms, but she had another idea.

"Shall I help?" she offered, extending her hand towards the door's latch. Adam grinned sheepishly and nodded, allowing Belle to grab hold of the latch and pull open the door. Adam carried her inside as he had obviously intended and she wrapped her arms around his neck, carefully not paying attention to where he might place her. He set her on her feet, however, some distance from the bed.

"What's that?" he asked as he straightened up, pointing to an item that lay across the large mattress, illuminated by the firelight. Belle approached the silvery mass on the bed and sighed as she realized what it was.

"I'm going to have a few words with Estelle tomorrow, I think," Belle said, feeling her face burn yet again. "This is supposed to be my nightgown." _Though there's hardly enough fabric here to deserve the name_, she added silently. The thin article was made out of what seemed to be a silvery silk material, clearly intended to hang loosely about her shoulders and. . .other parts of her.

"Oh," Adam said as he came up behind her. "Do you. . .would you rather I get you another one?"

"No, no that's all right," she said, unwilling to make Adam have to explain to the servants why he was seeking a different nightgown for her.

"All right, if you're sure. I'd rather like to see you in this anyway. If that's all right," he finished hastily and Belle turned in time to see him blush for the second time that night.

"You would?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I would," he confirmed and pulled her into a gentle kiss. The idea that Adam wanted to see her in something like this somehow thrilled her and, in an odd way, helped her find her courage.

"I'll go put it on then," she agreed and slid behind the changing screen a little ways away. Adam might be her husband now, but she needed a few more moments to herself in order to keep her new-found courage in place.

* * *

Adam's POV

He nearly groaned when Belle disappeared behind the screen; it was torture to know that Belle was undressing just a few feet away yet still so inaccessible. He began pacing, trying not to picture what was going on behind the screen and avoiding looking at the bed as much as he could. Adam's light silk coat he wore for his wedding was suddenly too warm; he shed it quickly and deposited it on the nearest chair, never ceasing his pacing.

It would have been a lie to say that he had never imagined Belle the way he was imagining her now, that he never felt the delectable warmth of her beside him while they were reading together, never wanted to run his hands along the curve of her body. It had been impossible, for the obvious physical reason that he had been a Beast, and that he would never have taken advantage of Belle in such a way when he had become human once more. But now it nearly drove him mad to know the moment he might touch her was so near and yet she still hid away from him.

A noise behind him drew his attention and all thoughts flew from his mind when he saw what was now before him.

Belle had finally stepped out from behind the screen in the nightgown that her handmaid had laid out for her. As she stepped forward, the silver dress shimmered in the candlelight and Adam's breath caught in his throat. Aside from his first tantalizing look at Belle's bare shoulders when she first wore the golden gown, Adam had never seen anything beyond Belle's elbows or ankles before. Now Belle stood more exposed than Adam had ever seen her, which overwhelmed him more than he'd care to admit.

"Adam?" Belle said, snapping Adam out of his terrified and amazed reverie.

"You are so _beautiful_," he said and stepped towards her, daring to run his hands along her bare arms. The slender nightgown was held up by two delicate straps, leaving Adam's eyes to wander along her porcelain skin and down the nightgown's daring neckline, allowing him his first real glimpse at the smooth beginning of Belle's pale breasts. He felt himself shaking and, as he ran his hands delicately along her soft skin, he felt his arousal begin to press up against the silk of his trousers. He blushed and hoped Belle hadn't noticed. Not yet at least, not while his courage still failed him.

Adam bent to kiss his bride, delicately at first, gentle and tame though everything inside screamed for him to go further. But he would not frighten Belle by moving too fast, or move before he had the confidence to himself. It was to his surprise then when he felt Belle's hands slide along his neck to pull him closer to her. Following her lead, Adam deepened the kiss, pulling Belle's body irresistibly closer to his own. He could feel every soft curve of Belle's body; her breasts pressed against his ribcage and he became all too aware of the two tiny hardened bumps of Belle's nipples that pressed delicately against him through his thin shirt. His arousal grew, stretching against his trousers and he heard Belle's breath catch as she inevitably felt him against her. He drew back, still frightened of making her do anything she didn't want to, but she followed his movements to close the distance between their bodies once more.

"Belle, I. . ." he began only to find his voice was thick and it was difficult to speak.

"I love you," she interrupted, running her hands along his chest and down his arms. Belle moved her hands to begin unlacing his shirt and Adam let her do as she pleased, enjoying having her take control. Soon his shirt was discarded on the floor and Belle was running her hands irresistibly over his bare chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent as he felt her hands move against his skin, working up the courage to touch her as he so longed to do.

* * *

Belle's POV

Her shaky courage had hardly strengthened during her time spent behind the changing screen, but her excitement and curiosity provoked her into emerging from behind the protective barrier she had been hiding behind. Adam's reaction to her nightgown had given her strength to step forward despite her trembling knees. As they kissed, she could tell Adam was embarrassed as his manhood began to press against her hip, but it surprisingly did nothing but increase her courage. She had never thought herself as attractive to a man in that sort of way; she knew many found her beautiful, but it was quite another thing to think of herself as _wanted_ in such an exciting and terrifying way, especially by Adam.

She helped Adam shed his shirt and her excitement grew, feeling her own arousal dampen between her legs as she ran her hands over his skin, breathing in the scent of him. She grinned as she touched the hairs that grew on his chest, not overwhelming his skin as she heard other men's did, but nonetheless reminding her of the soft fur of her Beast.

"What is it?" Adam asked, clearly noticing her foolish grin.

"Would it be very inappropriate for me to say that the hairs on your chest remind me of the Beast's fur?" she offered, smiling up at him and hoping she had not offended him.

"Never inappropriate, but in comparison there really isn't much there," he chuckled. "Do you miss the Beast?"

"Why should I, when he's standing here before me? Remember, I fell in love with you. Not the Beast and not the man, but _you_. And I can't help it if some things remind me of the Beast, now can I?"

"Well as long as it doesn't put you off. . ." he began, but Belle put a hand gently on his lips to silence him.

"Never," she said and pulled him into a kiss unlike any she had dared give him before, pressing herself against him as if to mold their bodies into one. Adam responded to her without hesitation, placing his hands on the small of her back to draw her ever closer until she was breathless with it. His hands moved so one cupped the back of her head while the other still pressed gently at the small of her back but as he moved, one of the straps of her nightgown slipped from her shoulder. Rather than replacing it, she let Adam slide it further off her shoulder. His other hand came up and for a moment she thought he would remove the other strap and let the nightgown fall, but he paused.

"Belle, I. . .I don't know much about. . . what we're going to do. Lumiere explained some things but. . . I want to make you happy, to make you feel good. But I know it can also hurt, so I want you to tell me if you're uncomfortable, all right?"

Belle smiled warmly at him and raised a hand to trace her fingers along his jaw line. "I promise," she said. "I don't know much about what we're going to do, either. I've read some books about it but. . . I'm truly very nervous. But I trust you, and I love you." Adam bent to pull her into another kiss and moved his hand along her shoulder, but instead of removing her nightgown as she expected, Adam scooped her up in his arms once more and carried her towards the bed.

Her heart started pounding as he placed her gently near the center of the bed. He paused to kick off his boots—during which time Belle tried to remember to breathe—before he climbed onto the bed with her. She was perfectly content to let him do as he pleased, hoping her courage would improve in time for her to participate properly.

He moved to lie on her left side, leaning over her enough to continue kissing her, but it seemed to Belle he was afraid to go further. And she found that wanted more, so much more. So she summoned her courage and, in a wild act of daring, took Adam's hand from her shoulder and slid it slowly down until it covered her breast. Adam looked surprised for a moment, but quickly his look of shock transformed into a guilty sort of grin.

* * *

Adam's POV

Adam was surprised at Belle's direction and realized that he was being foolish. This was Belle, his _wife_, and she trusted him to perform in this crucial act of their new marriage. Gently, he cupped her breast and ran his thumb along the curve of it, searching for and finding the small raised nub. He paused at it, circling his thumb around it and heard Belle's breath hitch. Quite pleased with himself at this reaction, Adam bent so he could kiss the delicate skin on his beloved's neck.

Belle's hands came up to rub along the exposed flesh of his back as he did so and felt a slight pressure from her hands direct him. Following her suggestion, Adam moved so that he straddled Belle's hips. He continued to kiss her neck and sternum, even daring to send a row of light kisses down along the tops of her breasts, and found that he could now use both his hands to complete her symmetry. As he rubbed his thumbs delicately over her nipples, he felt her writhe slightly beneath him and a moan escaped her delicious pink lips.

The sound sent his head reeling and wished only to hear it again. He glanced up at Belle, but her eyes were closed as she apparently enjoyed Adam's actions. Encouraged by this, Adam moved so he might explore more of Belle's body, starting with her legs. He felt her shift as he stopped his work at her breasts, but he ignored it and continued on. Gently, he pushed up on the silk hem of the nightgown, exposing first her knees and then her thighs. He paused there, not wanting to go too far too quickly. Frankly, he was enjoying taking his time. He began kissing her thighs, but paused when he noticed something odd.

"Is this where the wolf hurt you?" he asked gently, running his fingers over the long white scar that shone in the firelight.

"Oh, yes," Belle replied unsteadily and Adam could tell he had embarrassed her by pointing it out. Adam bent once more and kissed the scar, trying very hard not to flinch as he recalled how he had chased Belle from the West Wing her first night at the castle. It was his fault that she fled the castle, and it was his fault that the wolf he ripped off of her upon his arrival tore into her flesh. The wound had become infected and Belle was forced to fight for her life. All because he couldn't control his temper.

* * *

Belle's POV

Belle could see his confidence draining as he inevitably remembered how it was she got that scar. Determined not to let the night be ruined, Belle decided to take the situation into her own hands. Giving a gentle but resolute push on Adam's shoulders, she managed to make him turn to lie on his back, straddling him over his lower stomach as he had her just moments ago.

"If you're trying to distract me, you're doing a very good job," he said with a grin and placed his hands on her waist. She grinned in reply, but her brain was racing. Now that she was up here, what on earth was she supposed to do?

Deciding to start simple, she bent forward to kiss Adam, tenderly taking his lips with her own. As she broke away, she noticed the direction of Adam's eyes and smirked. She kissed his forehead, giving him a better angle to peek down the low neckline of her nightgown before straightening up. With one last breath to steady her nerves, Belle slid her arms out of the dainty straps that held her nightgown in place and allowed it to slide down to pool at her hips. He wasn't able to see all of her, not as long as her straddled legs kept the nightgown from slipping completely off, but it seemed that he did not mind at the moment. He sat up, wrapping his arms across her back to keep her in place so he had to look up at her, and began kissing her recently exposed skin. His wandering mouth found her breasts and she gasped as he took one of her nipples between his lips. She could not help the moan that escaped her once again as she felt the new and exciting sensation that coursed through her body.

* * *

Adam's POV

All guilt he felt at the sight of Belle's scar stripped from his mind as Belle at last exposed herself to him. He felt himself grow hard anew as he all but gaped at her bare, pale breasts. Taking her action as permission to touch her, he eagerly obliged, kissing her soft skin wherever he could reach as he sat under her. Gently, he made his way to the peak of one of her pale, supple breasts and grazed his tongue over her nipple. It was hard and firm, giving away her arousal which only made his own less subtle arousal throb against his trousers. He sucked gently at her nipple and heard a rewarding gasp of pleasure from Belle.

Adam peeked up at her and was pleased to see her eyes closed and head tilted back in what was an unmistakable sign of ecstasy. Encouraged by this, Adam raised his hand to wrap his fingertips around the ignored breast, twisting and squeezing the nipple gently between her fingers even as he sucked at the other, earning him a moan this time. He continued this sport for a few moments, switching as he wished between each of her breasts, licking one and twisting the other until he felt a delicious dampness on his lower stomach where Belle's sex rested against him. This development sent simultaneously a throb of excitement through him and a stab of terror at his own uncertainty.

"May I take this off?" he asked, tugging gently at the nightgown that had bunched around her hips, blocking him from accessing all of her. She nodded and began to move to get off him, clearly intended to slide it off her legs but he stopped her. "No, like this," he said and took hold of the garment to pull it slowly up and over her head. He wanted to keep her in place, enjoying far too much being able to look up at her and her full beauty.

As she was fully exposed, he did his best not to stare at the intriguing patch of dark hair that was revealed to him. He knew Belle would be embarrassed if he stared too blatantly, but he couldn't help glimpsing down at it. Adam resisted staring at her and instead looked up at Belle's beautiful brown eyes that gazed upon him so nervously and so lovingly. He wished there was something he could do to ease her nervousness, but he was just as terrified.

"You're so beautiful," he said honestly for the second time that night and was rewarded by a delicate blush on Belle's cheeks. "You can stop me if you get too uncomfortable," he reminded her, running his hands up and down the curve of her torso. "I want you to be happy."

"Please don't stop," she said, her blush deepening as she spoke but her eyes were gleaming and her hands began wandering across his chest. Helpless to prevent the grin that spread across his face, Adam ran his hands along her thighs, sliding slowly up to brush against the coarse hair that grew where her legs met. Belle neither said nor did anything to prevent him, but Adam noticed that she had closed her eyes again and was biting her bottom lip in clear anticipation. Heart thudding at what he was about to do, Adam ran his hands up one last time and reached his thumb to touch the delicious warmth that grew from between her legs.

He explored Belle's nether lips, feeling his thumb slide over her easily as he used her own wetness to stimulate her. Belle bucked and gasped as he touched a certain tiny nub near the front of her. Adam grinned again and ran over that same spot, circling it and applying a light pressure that made Belle squirm on top of him. His own arousal throbbed painfully against his trousers and he ached for release, but he wanted to see to Belle first. Still, he needed _something_ to change if he was to concentrate on her properly. He shifted to guide Belle to lie on the bed and nearly laughed as she moaned in disappointment at the loss of his fingers.

"Just for a moment, my darling," he promised. "You're driving me mad up there and I'm afraid I must take off my trousers."

"Have you got. . . I mean, are you. . ." she began unsteadily.

"I'll still have my underdrawers on, yes," he assured her. "Don't worry, we needn't go that far yet. We needn't go that far at all if you don't wish."

"Don't be silly," she dismissed. "I'm perfectly happy to, it's just. . ." she trailed off, but Adam thought he knew what she wasn't quite saying.

"Ah, you want to be a bit selfish just now, is that it?" he guessed, allowing the hint of a laugh in his voice. Apparently he was doing a better job than he thought at pleasuring his beloved. "Don't worry, my love. I'll see to it that you're well taken care of." Belle smiled embarrassedly and Adam hastily discarded his silk trousers, sighing at the release he felt as the constricting fabric was removed, before returning his attention to Belle.

He slipped his hand up her thigh to glide a finger gently over her wetness, spending a little time exploring her nether lips before returning to that little nub that created such a satisfying reaction. Belle moaned again and twisted underneath him, causing him to increase his speed slightly and press himself against her. Hoping to add to her obvious pleasure, Adam bent his head and quickly licked her hardened nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp followed by a low moan as he continued to suck gently at it, all the while making sure to not neglect that curious spot. Deciding to experiment a bit, he moved from the nub to slide his fingers against her and delicately eased the tip of his finger between the lips and to her entrance. He waited a moment for Belle to stop him, but when she didn't, he continued on, carefully inserting his finger while flicking his tongue over her nipple. She moaned as he went deeper into the damp warmth and her breath hitched as he curled his finger slightly inside her.

"Don't—" she said suddenly, causing him to freeze. "Maybe not just yet," she finished. He nodded, understanding what she meant and retreated back to the nub. She moaned in pleasure and he trailed a series of kisses up her torso as he continued to stimulate her, trying to be gentle but unable to control himself as Belle squirmed under his fingers, his manhood aching as he looked on.

"Oh, Adam," she groaned, her voice tight with evident pleasure. Adam grinned and nearly moaned at having Belle say his name in such a way. He longed to take her, to be inside her, to feel her inner warmth around his manhood, but he wanted even more to bring Belle to her finish. He leaned forward to kiss her lips with all the passion that was burning inside of him, continuing the movements of his fingers.

He wished he could use the arm he leaned on to stimulate Belle's breasts, but he was afraid to disturb the momentum of their current actions by trying to move. Instead he had to be satisfied by using his lips and tongue, but that seemed to be quite an acceptable substitute.

"Adam," she gasped again and squirmed against his hand. "Oh, Adam I'm on fire!" Adam took her statement as a very positive thing, judging by her motions. With one last flick of his tongue against her nipple, Belle cried out and Adam felt a rush of extreme wetness flood against his fingers. Adam removed his hand, wiping it hastily on the back of his undertrousers before moving to hold Belle's gasping, naked body. She snuggled into his chest and Adam was able to wrap his arms around her more tightly.  
"Oh, Adam," she sighed, still gasping with her orgasm. "Adam, that was. . ." she trailed off.

"Do you feel good, my love?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't think 'good' quite covers it," she replied with a grin. "Did you. . . how did you learn to do that?"

"I was just experimenting," he confessed.

"Well, you most definitely succeeded," she replied and turned her face upwards to kiss him. He smiled as they broke apart, admittedly rather pleased with himself, and ran his free hand along her bare arm.

"I'm glad," he said and moved to hold Belle close to him again, tucking her head beneath his chin and enjoying the feel of her skin against his own.

* * *

Belle's POV

Belle lay in the arms of her beloved, languishing in the glorious aftermath of her first orgasm. She was surprised at how amazing she felt with a few simple motions in the right places. She had hardly been able to stand the nearly overwhelming tingling that had spread throughout her body. And when she finished, it was like Adam had sent her to the moon and back. Nothing she had felt before could come even close to what Adam had just done for her, and all with the only the use of his fingers. She bit her lip as she imagined what it might feel like to have his manhood inside of her.

She moved her hand against his stomach, just a bit, just to gather her courage to fulfill her curiosity. Belle recalled that only a single layer of cloth now separated her from all of Adam and it thrilled her to think she might be able to give Adam what he had just given her. With that thought to steel her courage, she slowly slid her hand down until she felt the dip of Adam's navel. Before she could go further, Adam shifted and she stopped.

"You don't have to," he said earnestly. "Please don't feel as though you have to."

"I want to," she replied honestly, though her heart was pounding at the idea of it. She had no clue what to do, but knew she wanted to make Adam feel as good as he had made her feel. "You just might need to guide me a bit."

Adam nodded and her hand continued its decent. Barely an inch below his navel, however, Belle's hand bumped into the tip of his manhood and she couldn't help as her eyes widened in surprise at its size. She hadn't been sure what she had been expecting, but as she explored his manhood with her fingers she became somewhat daunted by what was in store for her. As her fingers roamed over him, Adam's breathing began to quicken, gasping as she explored his length over the fabric of his underclothes. She continued her explorations until she felt his warm, heavy sac under her fingers.

Taking a page from a rather daring book she once read, Belle gently cupped the delicate area and lifted it slightly. Immediately, Adam's hips hitched upwards and gasped at the feeling of being lifted, but Belle was reassured by the look of bliss on his face that this reaction was a positive one. Smiling now, her confidence growing, Belle ran her fingers up along his length to cause Adam's manhood to jump underneath her.

"Will you take these off?" she asked, pulling lightly at the waistband of his undertrousers, somewhat mirroring what he had done with her nightgown earlier. He hurried to do as she asked and Belle could not help but watch as he revealed himself to her. As the undergarment was discarded on the floor, Belle felt her smile grow as she saw what was to be hers. She ran her fingers lightly over the hardened member, causing it to jump once again under her fingers.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Adam breathed as she moved her fingers lightly over him a third time. Belle suppressed a giggle; no, she _hadn't_ been, but it was quite an idea for another time when she was feeling a bit more adventurous.

To please him, Belle wrapped her fingers around his manhood and began to gently rub her hand up and down the length of him. She watched Adam tense and gasp as she quickened her movements and was amazed as she watched a tiny dab of moisture emit from the tip of him. Afraid he might catch her staring, though his eyes were closed in apparent ecstasy, Belle leaned forwards to kiss his lips. He returned the kiss with ferocity, moaning as she continued to manipulate him. She felt rather pleased with herself that she might make Adam react in such a way and was enticed to bring him to his finish as well.

"Oh, Belle," he gasped, his voice higher than it was before and his hips bucked up into her hand once again. She grinned at having her name said in such a way and was goaded into quickening her pace. But just as she was getting a rhythm, Adam's hands reached down and stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked, immediately worried she had done something wrong. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all," he assured her quickly. "The exact opposite, in fact. But if you keep going, things are going to be over much more quickly than either of us want, and there's still so much I want to do to you." As he spoke, Adam sat up, wrapped an arm across Belle's back, and eased her back down onto the bed so he might lean over her. Belle was unable to resist as he slowly lowered her back to the bed and began kissing her skin. He worked his way up her body until he reached her neck and Belle felt him lay a hot, wet trail with his tongue that send pleasant shivers down her spine.

"I want you," she found herself saying before her mind had caught up to itself. But it was true, she wanted Adam, all of him. She had time to recover from her orgasm and now she wanted more. But it was more than this odd, primal feeling stirring in her nether regions, though that was enough to nearly overwhelm her. As she looked into Adam's beautiful, deep blue eyes, she wanted nothing more than to be connected with him, to become his completely and for him to become hers.

He nodded, looking as nervous as she felt, and slid one hand down her side so he might be able to guide himself into her. She adjusted herself so she lay flat and Adam gently pushed her legs apart so he could crawl between them. It was thrilling seeing him poised so, ready to take her and fulfill her wish to be connected with him. Adam leaned forward, blocking his member from view and she directed her attention back to his eyes. She could not help the gasp as she felt the tip of Adam's manhood press up against her entrance. He paused, clearly afraid she was uncomfortable, but she smiled reassuringly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Adam continued on, pressing into her and filling her. Belle gasped again, though this time not all from pleasure, as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him.

"This might hurt," he muttered apologetically and shortly after she felt the course, curly hair that grew at the base of his manhood brush against her inner thighs. He was completely inside of her, filling and stretching her beyond what she could understand. But no pain came.

"Must've been all that horseback riding," she smiled a little guiltily up at him. Adam grinned and leaned down to kiss her. As he did so, Belle felt him pull a little ways out of her, only to bring himself back in, creating a delicious friction that sent her mind reeling. He went slow at first, which she was grateful for since it took her a little while to stretch around his size. But once the ache of it stopped, she was able to fully appreciate the sensation of having him inside of her. He must have felt it himself, for he increased the speed of his thrusts, to her delight.

She couldn't help the moan as the friction inside her built up and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing him closer to her to better feel the warmth and softness of his skin as he thrust into her. He trailed kisses along her neck and jaw line until she caught his lips with her own. She kissed him passionately, feeling her mind empty of everything but the wild sensations of having him so completely. Adam began to moan against her lips so she released him only to have him bent to take one of her nipples in his mouth again. She wasn't sure how he managed to continue his thrusts while sucking at her nipple, but she wasn't about to question it. Her head tilted back and she let out her own guttural moan, clenching the sheets at her side in ecstasy before her hands moved to grab at Adam's back.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you," she replied, taking his face gently in her hands to kiss him once more, gently this time. And has she wrapped her arms around him once more, she felt herself become one with Adam, until it was impossible for her to say where she ended and he began. It was a perfect, beautiful moment that nearly sent tears to her eyes.

"Belle," Adam whispered, his voice rasping and his eyes wild. She grinned, biting her lip as she took better hold of him. He thrust inside her a few more times until Belle felt his muscles tense. He moaned and Belle felt his seed fill her as he finished. Adam went limp and Belle was afraid he might crush her, but it was only a moment before he rolled off of her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, lying on his side so he could look at her, still gasping from his exertion. Belle could see in his eyes how much he loved her and she couldn't help the tear she felt earlier spill at last down her cheek. Immediately, Adam's face twisted with worry. "Belle, I'm so sorry! I hurt you, didn't I?"

"No! No, I'm sorry," she said, catching his hand in both of hers and holding it close to her chest. "I'm just so happy." _Happy_ barely touched what she felt, but words failed her. Adam's free hand came up to brush her hair away from her face, his smile dazzling.

"Happy now that you've had your way with me?" he said with a gentle laugh.

"Yes, that," she replied with a giggle. "And so happy that I found you."

"I'm happy to have been found by you," he replied with a smile, but his eyes were serious. "I never thought anyone could love as I do you. Thank you for saving me."

"I think we saved each other," she amended.

"I'll agree to that," he said and pulled her towards him, wrapping her irresistibly in the warmth of his skin. She breathed in the sweet scent of him and felt him run his fingers through her hair. Belle sighed in contentment and felt herself drift, comfortable in the arms of her love and certain that she was home.


End file.
